Ouça seu coração
by TatayaBlack
Summary: SONGFIC! O ano está letivo acabou e junto com ele o romance de Draco e Gina. O coração dos dois grita para que fiquem juntos. Mas será q eles conseguem ouvir?


**Disclaimer: Ngm aki pertence a mim! Mas eu não vou entrar em depressão por causa disso. **

**Autora: **Tataya Black

**Beta: **LaliPorter

**Gênero: **Song fic

**Música: **Listen To Your Heart - Roxette

Ouça seu coração

Lá estava ele. Sentado na sua mesa tentando agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se o tempo que tinham passado juntos não passasse de besteira. Ele ria, como se pudesse demostrar à ela que não havia mais aquele sentimento dentro de si.

E lá estava ela. Observando todos os movimentos dele. A dias ela fazia isso, como que querendo encontrar nele o rastro do sentimento que tiveram um pelo outro.

Lá estavam os dois. Draco e Gina. Sozinhos no meio de tanta gente. Tentando desesperadamente seguir a vida longe um do outro. Como se isso fosse fácil. Não, não era. Disfarçar os conflitos dentro de si não era nada fácil. Querer estar junto mas ter que ficar longe, definitivamente, não era nada fácil.

_I Know there's something in the wake of your smile  
(Eu sei que há algo no rastro do seu sorriso)  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
(Eu observo isso quando olho em seus olhos, yeah)  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
(Você construiu esse amor mas ele se acabou)  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark  
(Seu pedacinho de céu se transformou em escuridão)_

Os olhares dos dois se cruzaram. Ambos disfarçaram; Gina nunca antes tinha achado seu prato tão interessante.

Eles foram felizes enquanto estiveram juntos, mas também foi tudo tão difícil...! Talvez fosse melhor ficar longe. Onde ninguém corria perigo, onde cada um podia seguir sua vida em paz.

Ele a observava admirando o prato; sempre a achou linda quando envergonhada e só havia uma maneira de Gina ficar mais linda do que agora: quando se irritava com ele. Draco sabia disso, e sempre implicava com ela só para admira-la. Ele sorriu ao se lembrar de uma briga dos dois.

Gina levantou os olhos e se deparou com em sorriso na face de Draco. Ela adorava quando ele sorria, parecia um menino travesso. Ela sorriu ao contempla-lo, e de novo os olhares se cruzaram. Mas dessa vez mantiveram o olhar, um no outro. Ambos se perdendo nos olhos de seu amor, se perdendo em lembranças boas. E o coração dos dois batia descompassado, gritando para que deixassem o orgulho de lado para que voltassem a se amar.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
(Ouça seu coração quando ele chamar por você)  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
(Ouça seu coração, não há mais nada o que possa fazer)  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
(Eu não sei para onde você vai, e nem sei por quê)  
but listen to your heart before you teel him goodbye  
(mas ouça seu coração, antes que você diga adeus a ele)_

Assim como lembranças boas vinham, as más também retornavam. As brigas, os desentendimentos, a revelação. Gina podia aceitar que ele não gostasse da sua família, podia aceitar que ele fosse um riquinho mimado, podia aceitar que ele fosse arrogante, podia aceitar que ele fosse um sonserino irritante, mas não podia aceitar amar um Comensal da Morte.

Não podia renegar tudo o que acreditava e também não tinha como fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Os dois tinham ideais diferentes. Eles eram opostos. Apenas uma coisa havia em comum entre os dois: o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

Tudo o que viveram juntos parecia pouco perto da realidade da guerra que existia. O Bem e o Mal. A divisão que havia naquele mundo que parecia pequeno demais para a imensidão de dois corações jovens descobrindo o amor. Jovens que seriam capazes de renunciar a si mesmos por um ideal. Maldita realidade! Maldita guerra!

Draco também estava se lembrando de tudo... de como era bom ficar juntinho, dos beijos, de quando fizeram amor pela primeira e única vez. Naquela noite ele revelou seus planos, não podia engana-la, mas a partir daquele momento não mais a teria em seus braços.

Mas era melhor assim, Gina nunca lutaria ao seu lado, e ele não estava disposto a desperdiçar todo o poder que receberia ao lutar do lado "certo". O lado do Lord das Trevas. Não podia jogar tudo fora por uma garota. Mesmo que estar longe dessa garota significasse jamais encontrar a felicidade.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
(Às vezes você se pergunta se essa batalha vale a pena.)  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah.  
(Os momentos preciosos foram desperdiçados na maré.)  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,  
(Eles foram levados para longe e nada mais é o que parece ser,)  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.  
(a sensação de pertencer aos seus sonhos.)_

Nunca uma refeição naquele castelo havia demorado tanto para aqueles dois. Aquele almoço parecia durar cinco meses, o exato tempo em que Draco e Gina estiveram juntos. Os pratos, cada um em uma mesa oposta do salão, estavam intocados. Porém, os corações haviam sido revirados, como se um furacão tivesse passado por eles. Sentimentos e lembranças se misturavam. Desejos e medos; e não se sabia onde começava um e terminava outro.

Eles poderiam se olhar ali por séculos, que não perceberiam. Mas agora havia dor naqueles olhos, a dor da perda. A dor de ter perdido aquilo que se pode ver todos os dias, e que dói ainda mais por ver e não poder tocar, não poder ter de volta em suas mãos o que mais deseja.

A batida dos corações acelerados revelava a angústia dos dois. Revelava dois corações gritando de dor, desesperados por um pouco de remédio. Dois corações flagelados que ansiavam por uma gota de amor, que só um podia dar ao outro. Mas eles se negavam, talvez preferissem deixar os corações morrerem.

_And there are voices that want to be heard.  
(E de vozes que querem ser ouvidas)  
So much to mention but you cant find the words.  
(Tanta coisa a dizer mas você não acha as palavras)  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
(A essência mágica, a beleza que existia)  
when love was wilder than the wind.  
(quando o amor era maior que o vento)_

Era como se finalmente tivessem percebido a dor dos corações, ambos quebraram o contato visual. Gina não aguentava mais ficar ali. Se levantou e cruzou as portas do Salão Principal.

Draco se levantou logo em seguida e saiu atrás de Gina. Caminhou pelos corredores a passos ligeiros em busca dela. Ele via o cabelo ruivo balançando a medida que ela andava mais rápido com a intenção de fugir dele. Draco a alcançou, segurou-a pelo braço fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos. O calor dos dois incendiava seus corpos, que a tanto tempo separados ansiavam um pelo outro. Sem que percebessem já estavam a poucos centímetros um do outro. Não distinguiam som ou imagem que não fossem suas respirações e seus olhos um no outro.

Draco levantou a mão para tocar a face de Gina, foi então que a manga de sua blusa escorregou para baixo, deixando a mostra a marca negra. Os olhos dela se fixaram na tatuagem do braço dele e uma lágrima irritante teimou em descer. Ele a olhou como se suplicasse para que ela parasse de chorar. Draco enxugou a lágrima de Gina com a ponta do dedo, e beijou docemente a sua testa.

Ele a olhou novamente nos olhos perguntando se estava tudo bem apenas com um olhar. Ela franziu rapidamente o nariz, parecendo um bichinho, assim como fazia toda vez que queria dizer para ele não se preocupar. Draco sorriu.

A proximidade do casal era notável a qualquer um, menos a eles mesmos. Sorte o corredor estar vazio. Os dois estavam alheios, não pronunciavam nenhuma palavra, mas sabiam exatamente o que queriam dizer.

Teriam deixado o coração falar mais alto. Teriam jogado tudo fora naquele momento. Teriam sido apenas Draco e Gina, se... não tivessem voltado a realidade graças a um barulho vindo do fundo do corredor.

- Gina - eles rapidamente se separaram. - saia de perto desse comensal imundo. Vamos embora, temos um trem para pegar.

Draco apenas viu Rony levando Gina para longe dele. Ela ia mas deixava seu coração ali. E ele ficava mas seu coração ia com ela. Porém os dois sabiam que só poderiam ficar juntos se renunciassem seus ideais. E isso nenhum dos dois estava disposto a fazer.

Até que a guerra acabasse. Até que a paz retornasse. Até que o mundo estivesse normal de novo, eles ficariam longe um do outro. Longe de seus corações, que agora por mais que gritassem o mais alto que pudessem, nenhum dos dois seria capaz de ouvir.

Fim

**N/A: **Tah certo! Separei os dois de novo! Eu sei, eu sei... não me culpe, ok? Não é tão fácil como se imagina. Existem fatores externos muito grandes que impossibilitam esse amor (uau!).

E agora BEIJOS! Bj p/ **Lali** ( e aí? Toh melhorado neh?) Bj p/ **SUKI **(Su! Te adoro amiga! E pense, se eu fosse vc dava uma chance ao Léo :P) Bj p/**Rafa **(Ainda não falei com vc mocinha, mas sei que lê minhas songs, aperece no msn. Pergunta p/ Su se eu não sou ateh legalzinha :P) Bj p/ **Carol Malfoy** (Eu sou deprê mesmo! Mas Vento no Litoral é uma música triste! Li sua fic! Adorei, atualiza logo!) Bj p/ **Chris** (Amigaaaaaa não desiste da sua fic não! Me manda o q vc tem q eu te ajudo!) eeeee Bj p/ **Stephanie** ( Cadê o cap 5?)

Bj p/ vc q leu! Smaaaaaaccccc.

Comenta aí e desculpa qualquer coisa, ok?

Xau xau

Tataya :P


End file.
